1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices, and more particularly, to a miniature launching device for a toy vehicle adapted for movement on a ground level or a guided track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Launching devices for toy vehicles which are adapted to be propelled and then to travel in a controlled pathway are known. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,636 discloses means to hold a toy vehicle and to start it along a guided trackway. This is a large and cumbersome unit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,269 also discloses a large sophisticated device for starting a number of toy vehicles. In addition, starting mechanisms such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,346 are available to start self-propelled toy vehicles onto a trackway. Launchers of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,391 which are provided with propelling means are also known.